


Divination

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny grills a witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Word of the Day at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**

“And you know this, how? You’ve been taking divination classes with Harry Potter?”

Steve had been on board with the interrogation, he’d been in one hundred percent agreement about not trusting the ‘how’ of the brunette’s story. He planned to just look on, arms crossed, the scary cop to Danny’s ranting cop. But the Harry Potter thing threw him.

“What?” He craned his head at his partner.

“What what? You don’t know Harry Potter? It’s a magical class, they learn to _see_ things.” Steve’s eyes just bugged a bit. “Excellent! You can read with Grace this summer. Now, Annette. _How_?”


End file.
